London Buses route 50
History 7 January 1951: New Monday-Saturday peak hour only route, Embankment to Streatham Hill (Telford Avenue) via Westminster, Lambeth Palace, Vauxhall, Stockwell and Brixton. This route replaced the eastern leg of circular services 22 and 24, with the western leg to Tooting replaced by routes 57, 57A and 104. 16 October 1957: Saturday service withdrawn. Extended from Streatham Hill via Norbury, Thornton Heath, Broad Green and Spurgeon's Bridge to Addiscombe. All-day service introduced between Stockwell and Addiscombe. 26 November 1958: Saturday service introduced between Stockwell and Addiscombe. 29 January 1964: Withdrawn between Embankment and Vauxhall, and instead diverted at all times to Victoria. 31 December 1966: Monday-Friday offpeak, and entire Saturday service withdrawn between Victoria and Stockwell. 15 June 1968: Monday-Friday service withdrawn between Streatham Garage and Addiscombe, partly replaced by route 289. 31 October 1970: Saturday service withdrawn. 24 July 1971: Converted to one person operation. Saturday and Sunday service introduced. Withdrawn between Victoria and Stockwell, but extended from Streatham via Norbury and Melfort Road to Thornton Heath High Street; and further extended on Monday-Saturday via Selhurst and West Croydon to Croydon High Street. 4 September 1982: Sunday service withdrawn. 14 May 1988: Withdrawn between Stockwell and Streatham, but extended from Croydon via Purley and Coulsdon to Old Coulsdon, replacing route 190. 21 July 1990: Sunday service introduced, replacing route 190. 29 August 1998: Withdrawn between South Croydon and Old Coulsdon, replaced by route 60. 30 August 2003: Extended from Streatham Garage to Streatham Hill Station. 25 October 2003: Converted to low floor operation. 30 August 2008: Extended from Streatham Hill via Clapham Park, Clapham South, Clapham Common and Clapham North to Stockwell, replacing route 255. Operators Route 50 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 7 January 1951-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 50 has been operated from the following garages: *Brixton (BN): 7 January 1951-28 January 1964; 17 June 1968-6 February 1987; 31 March 2012-present *Clapham (CA): 7 January 1951-15 October 1957 *Streatham (AK): 29 January 1964-12 July 1969; 7 February 1987-20 July 1990 *Thornton Heath (TH): 2 January 1967-14 June 1968; 21 July 1990-8 October 1993 *Croydon (TC): 14 May 1988-30 March 2012 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Stockwell * Clapham Road / Stockwell Station * Union Road * Clapham North & High Street Stations * St Luke's Avenue * Nelson's Row * Clapham Common Station * Elms Road / Windmill on the Common * Lynette Avenue * Cavendish Road / Clapham South Station * Cavendish Road Police Station * Rudloe Road * Poynders Road / Clarence Avenue * Poynders Road / Kings Avenue * Copthorne Avenue * New Park Road * Criffel Avenue * Streatham Hill Station * Leigham Court Road * Mount Ephraim Road * Kingscourt Road * Becmead Avenue * St Leonard's Church * Streatham Station * Streatham United Reformed Church * Streatham Common / Greyhound Lane * Arragon Gardens * Hermitage Lane * Norbury Station * Norbury Crescent / London Road * Norbury Crescent / St Helen's Road * Dunbar Avenue * Ederline Avenue * Braemar Avenue * Sandfield Road * Brook Road * Thornton Heath Station * Thornton Heath Clock Tower * High Street / Whitehorse Lane * Talbot Road * Pawsons Road * Beaconsfield Road * Northcote Road * Cromwell Road * Hogarth Crescent * St Mary's Church / West Croydon * Lunar House * Whitgift Centre * Park Street * Croydon Flyover Route departing Croydon * Croydon Library * Park Street * Whitgift Centre * Delta Point * Bedford Hall * Hogarth Crescent * Devonshire Road * The Crescent * Pawsons Road * Talbot Road * Thornton Heath Clock Tower * Thornton Heath Station * Brook Road * Sandfield Road * Braemar Avenue * Ederline Avenue * Dunbar Avenue * Norbury Crescent / St Helen's Road * St Helen's Road * Norbury Station * Hermitage Lane * Arragon Gardens * Kempshott Road * Streatham Common / Greyhound Lane * Streatham Station * St Leonard's Church * Becmead Avenue * Kingscourt Road * Mount Ephraim Road * Streatham Hill Station * Criffel Avenue * New Park Road * Lexton Gardens * Atkins Road * Poynders Road / Clarence Avenue * Poynders Court * Rudloe Road * Cavendish Road Police Station * Cavendish Road / Clapham South Station * Lynette Avenue * Elms Road / Windmill on the Common * Clapham Common Station * Nelson's Row * Clapham North & High Street Stations * Clapham Road / Bedford Road * Union Road * Clapham Road / Stockwell Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Stockwell Clapham Road, Clapham High Street, Clapham Common South Side, Cavendish Road, Poynders Road, Kings Avenue, Thornton Road, Thornton Avenue, Sternhold Avenue, Streatham High Road, London Road, Norbury Crescent, Melfort Road, Brigstock Road, Thornton Heath High Street, Whitehorse Road, St James's Road, Newgate, Wellesley Road, Park Street, Croydon High Street Route departing Croydon Katharine Street, St George's Walk, Park Street, Wellesley Road, St James's Road, Hogarth Crescent, Whitehorse Road, Thornton Heath High Street, Brigstock Road, Melfort Road, Norbury Crescent, St Helen's Road, London Road, Streatham High Road, Drewstead Road, Streatham Hill Railway Bridge, Sternhold Avenue, Thornton Avenue, Thornton Road, Kings Avenue, Atkins Road, Poynders Road, Cavendish Road, Balham Hill, The Avenue, Clapham Common South Side, Clapham High Street, Clapham Road Timetable information First bus from Stockwell: 0500 (0600 Sundays) First bus from Croydon: 0455 (0555 Sundays) Last bus from Stockwell: 0033 Last bus from Croydon: 0020 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Clapham (CA) Category:Streatham (AK) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Tram replacement routes Category:Current bus routes Category:Current double-deck routes Category:Routes started in 1951 Category:Buses serving Stockwell Category:Buses serving Clapham Common Category:Buses serving Clapham South Category:Buses serving Clapham Park Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses serving Norbury Category:Buses serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses serving Selhurst Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Embankment Category:Buses formerly serving Westminster Category:Buses formerly serving Lambeth Palace Category:Buses formerly serving Vauxhall Category:Buses formerly serving Stockwell Category:Buses formerly serving Brixton Category:Buses formerly serving Broad Green Category:Buses formerly serving Addiscombe Category:Buses formerly serving Victoria Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Purley Category:Buses formerly serving Coulsdon Category:Buses formerly serving Old Coulsdon